The invention relates to apparatus for transmitting data signals on a time division multiplex (t.d.m.) basis and more particularly to a circuit arrangement for lengthening the stop element portion of a data signal at the receiving end in a character-frame-governed t.d.m. transmission of data, wherein a t.d.m. signal is transmitted across a transmission link, and at the receiving end, is conducted to a multiplexer, whose outputs are connected to channel units. Data signals are emitted via the outputs of the channel units to a plurality of data sinks.
When, within a receiving portion of a t.d.m. system, a data signal is conducted via a multiplexer to a channel unit, and thus a lengthening of a stop element in the data signal is brought about, a system of this type can be advantageous when a relatively small number of channel units and data sinks are provided. The greater the number of channel units and data sinks, the greater becomes the complexity and expense required to lengthen the stop element.
An object of the invention is to provide a means for effecting a lengthening of the stop element in character-frame-governed transmission of data, which is characterized by relatively little complexity and expense, in particular when a relatively large number of channel units and data sinks are provided.